emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7886 (24th July 2017)
Plot After her week away, Vanessa catches up with Leyla. Tracy can't get Lydia accusation that Frank is fiddling the books out of her head. Frank vows to get to the bottom of it but Megan isn't bothered, suggesting it will just be a tiny oversight. Jai finds Nell staring at the picture of Rosie and suggests she isn't in a fit state to work. She can't handle it when Nicola tasks her with stuffing children's party bags and walks out. Leyla makes plans for her wedding but Pete tells his fiancée that he can't afford a fancy ring just now. Tracy's suspicions about Frank are raised when a car show room phones the shop about Frank test driving a top of the range car. Frank appears in the shop, so Tracy locks him inside until he admits the truth. Paddy checks up on Rhona and reminds her he's just on the other end of the phone if she needs to talk, assuring her Pierce will be found guilty. Priya still hasn't worked up the courage to take the pregnancy test. Pete's mind goes into overdrive when Priya blurts out that her period is late. Faith makes digs about Frank to Megan as she prepares The Woolpack for the party. Tracy turns down custom until Frank admits to fiddling the books. She orders Frank to come clean or their relationship is over. Kerry turns up at the engagement party still wearing her birthday badge as Megan tried to steal her thunder at her birthday party. Charity returns from Ireland to find Faith working behind he bar claiming to be a staff member. Charity can't believe Megan has gotten engaged to Frank. Priya sits in a toilet cubicle waiting on the results of a pregnancy test when Leyla enters the ladies and asks Priya to borrow some lip gloss. As Priya sorts herself out, the pregnancy test drops and falls under the door. Leyla picks it up. Priya is relieved when Leyla reveals the pregnancy test is negative. Leyla inquires who the man was, so Priya lies it was a random from Hotten and asks to forget about this. Megan tries to bargain with Tracy to allow her in, or Frank out of the shop. She thinks on her feet and tells David there's a large frozen food order outside. Panicked David opens the door and rushes outside, allowing Megan inside. Frank tells Tracy that he won't let her down again. Rhona fears Pierce will win the jury round although Vanessa insists they'll see straight through him. Rhona asks Paddy to support her tomorrow as they've nothing to hide. Paddy doesn't think it's a good idea but agrees. At the party, Frank raises a toast to Megan. Charity can't believe Megan and Frank are going into business together. Charity clocks Megan flinching in disgust when Frank touches her. Pete follows Priya outside. A weight is lifted when Priya reveals the pregnancy test was negative. Charity follows Megan into the toilets and talks about the engagement. Charity concludes the engagement is all just an act to get back at Frank for cheating. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and inside *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar and ladies toilets Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,300,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes